


**ON TEMPORARY HIATUS** Saving the Seventh Singularity

by SakuraBuzzLover87 (Sakura_Buzz_Lover_87)



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Humor, Characters will be acting OOC, F/M, Gods, Harem, M/M, Magic, Sumerian Mythology - Freeform, Time Manipulation, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Buzz_Lover_87/pseuds/SakuraBuzzLover87
Summary: The Fate Grand Order/Babylonia BSD AU you never knew you wanted until now. Atsushi Nakajima and his servant Ryuunosuke Akutagawa will embark on their greatest mission to the city of Uruk in Ancient Babylonia, 2600 BCE, where King Osamu Dazai, the King of Heroes (and suicidal tendencies), reigns supreme. They will forge strong bonds with powerful allies and encounter dangers far greater than they have ever known, daring to succeed as humanity’s final hope.A retelling of the Seventh Singularity with a few twists and artistic liberties (seriously please don’t think the events of this story are carbon copies of the anime). MAJOR SMOILS for FGO/Babylonia.A/N: I will pick this fic back up when I have more time, but it will take a while so I'm sorry for the wait!
Relationships: Akutagawa Ryuunosuke/Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Edogawa Ranpo/Edgar Allan Poe (Bungou Stray Dogs), Tanizaki Junichirou/Tanizaki Naomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	**ON TEMPORARY HIATUS** Saving the Seventh Singularity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm a HUGE Fate fan and for some reason I thought it would be really fun to retell the Babylonia season with BSD characters. This will take a while to finish and I'll update when I can, but please enjoy and let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! The tags and plot events may change as time goes on but I just wanted to put something up in the meanwhile.

Thunder booms across the sky, the occasional lightning strikes the only source of light in the darkness. Waves crash onto rocks lining the shore below. On a cliff high above, King Osamu Dazai is kneeling on the ground, tenderly holding the broken, battered body of his beloved _chibi_ , Chuuya Nakahara, praying Chuuya may open his cerulean eyes again. Chuuya’s long ginger locks tumble onto the wet ground below in a river of red. The king’s hand tightens around his beloved's shoulder and it crumbles under his touch. His entire body fades to ash all too soon, blowing away with the wind.

The king’s tears stream down his face, mixing with the pouring rain from above as it presses his dark brown bangs down to obscure his amber eyes. It seems the sky is mourning with him. He looks at his hand covered with the blood of his cherished and mouths something silently in the space of a lightning strike. He stands up and faces the ocean defiantly, curling his hands into fists, his nails digging into his palms. The gods have cruelly snatched away something precious of his, something irreplaceable today. But this is the last time. He is King Dazai, the King of Heroes, and _no one_ , not even the gods, can defy his will. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Twitter @buzzingbee87 (wow such a surprising handle) and if you see a feed made of mostly Fate stuff with a precious bean Sakura pfp, that's me! XD


End file.
